Fliight
by Toxxicate
Summary: My first Fanfic- the twisted life of Andrea, Bella and Edward's rare vampire child, as she strugles to find the good vamp inside of her. Disclaimer- I only own Drea, all the rest are c to twilight
1. Prolouge Dark and dreary Murder

Fliight

Fliight

_Prologue_

The full moon illuminated the darkened city of Port Angeles, its silver light casting shadows upon the dark alley ways. A lone girl wandered though the night time streets, her long blonde hair flowing down behind her. She carried in her hands a brown shopping bag, filled to the brink with a variety of food items food. _This is the __last__ time I go shopping for groceries at night._ She thought to herself, looking around nervously.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped, looking around herself nervously. "I could have sworn I saw something!" she whispered to herself as she scanned the area again. Shaking her head, the human quickened her pace, clearly wanting to get away from the area. Quickly, a figure appeared behind the girl, his cold hands holding her tightly on the shoulder. "What's the rush, sweetheart?" the creature spoke, his perfect voice filling the air.

Giving a squeak, the blonde turned her head towards her captor, her pale blue eyes twinkling with fear. She gazed at the creatures features, from his perfect skin, his marble lips shaped into an evil smirk, and amazingly, his onyx eyes. All around her onyx and blood red eyes shown from the shadows, perfect bodies taking shape. Mumbles and growls of hunger sounded, and the girl shivered. She struggled, but the man's grip on her was bone breaking, and she gazed in fear as another figure emerged from the shadows.

This one was a female. A pang of jealously nipped at the girl as she gazed at her perfect figure, her smooth face, and long, played up scene-like hair. She held a smirk upon her marble face, her blood red lips showing up clearly on her pale white face. But, unlike the other men, her eyes stood out. Unlike the others blood red or onyx eyes, hers where a stunning violet, tinged with onyx black details. Gracefully, the female sauntered up to the blonde, smirking.

"Why hello there, Hun!" The femme chirped, flipping her coon tail bang out of her face, and flashed a pearly white smirk. "Isn't it a little late to be running errands, sweetie?" The girl just shivered, to frightened to speak. Suddenly, the grip on her shoulder weakened, and she shot forwards in an attempt to escape. A blur stepped in front of the fleeing girl, and with a fast kick, knocked her to the ground. "Why, leaving so soon? Why don't you stay? We're just about to have dinner!" The creature's pleasant voice rang out and with in a second, the blond was being held down to the ground.

The group was inclosing her, their hungry smirks glazed onto their perfect faces. The violet-eyed female chuckled, and moved in closer, licking her lips. Suddenly, she was up close to the girls neck, the creature's cold breath send chills down the child's back. "Drea!" one of them snapped, "Hurry up! We're all starving here." Drea smiled, looking up at the creature who spoke. "Shut up!" she cooed, sending the male back with the group grumbling about how she'd better finish it off soon. Turning back to the girl, she whispered, "Relax, this is only going to hurt….well, a lot." She let out a laugh and sunk her teeth into her neck.

**Ac: Well, this is the prologue of Fliight! I hope you like it. It is my first fanfic, so, yeah! XD Also note, I know that vamps can't have children, but I really wanted to write a story about if the could have them! First Chapter coming soon!**

**-Toxiic**


	2. Chapter 1 Miracle Child

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miracle Child

_Andrea's POV_

Rain pelted the cool autumn landscape around me as I wandered the morning streets. Shops all around me where starting to open, but I dared not venture into one alone. Smells filled my sensitive nose, from the refreshing rain to the scents of humans stirring. I continued walking alone, I preferred it that way. I loved my coven, but I had always been like this. Being alone gave me a chance to refresh myself, to clear my head. Raindrops pelted my icy skin, my heavily dyed hair cling to my moist body.

As I walked, I passed a bakery, which surprisingly was opened. The backer had just put out fresh rolls to cool. The warm, tempting scent overfilled me, but I resisted. A little girl with a pretty blue dress sat inside, nibbling happily on a cookie, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. But, I shook my head, reminding myself. Reminding myself that vampires don't eat food.

As I walked along, I couldn't help but think back about my childhood, even though I detested every ounce of it. Many times, my thoughts weighed me down in my work, holding me back. But, I learned to move along. Even though, I couldn't help but time to time think about it.

I was an odd child, or so my family said. My mother, who went by the name of Bella, when she was human, fell for a vampire, despite all dangerous odds. Edward, my father, was very protective, and often was afraid of losing her and hurting her. They married, and with much pleading, Edward turned her into a vampire as well. They lived with his coven in Forks, and quite a different coven it was. It was one of the few 'vegetarian' covens in the vampire world.

Suddenly, my mother was pregnant with me. I now know that it was an extremely rare occurrence that I was even created. Normally, vampires don't have children. But, for some odd reason, I was born. A twist of fate, maybe? I wasn't sure, but I know that I was _very_ different. Unlike my mother and father's eyes, which where normally topaz, mine where the color of violet. I did, however, have topaz hints in them, now blood red with my change of diet.

I continued to walk down the path, the rain pelting down onto me. Growling crossly, I walked smoothly towards a sheltered alleyway, squeezing out my hair. Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground in a sitting position, letting my mind take over me once again. I do not remember my life with the Cullens, for it was many years ago. I do remember, though, that I left them after a fight with one of the coven members and I nearly died. I remember clearly, though, that the Volturi saved me, and helped me see the true me, and trained me to be powerful.

They soon found me my own coven, along with other vampires that they saved. All of them where fairly young, so we called ourselves a 'gang', ran by our Uncle. That was 80 years ago, and I dearly love my family more than what I remember with the Cullens. But, something always felt off, something that I could not put my finger on. Giving a rapid shake of my head to clear my thoughts, I got up and swiftly trotted out into the rain.

I knew this city like the back of my hand, I memorized every nook and cranny in Port Angeles, every ally way and hiding spot. But I had too, my coven had to now the best way to avoid being found out. I slowed into a walk, approaching my home, a long, dark ally on the outskirts of town.

Although I hardly knew anything about me, I did know two obvious things. One, my name is Andrea, and two, I am a murderer.

**Ac. Ok! 2 chapters in a day! Woot! This chapter was slightly hard to do, I'm not sure if I gave out too much info about drea. XD But, anyways, expect chapter 2 soon!**


End file.
